Memory Displacement
by Simmons24
Summary: Do you ever wonder why we're here? Not the whole god and destiny thing, but the choices leading up to events. The outcomes that follow. Or even the people you meet. Do you ever wonder why we're standing in the spot where in, or why for that matter? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summery

Do you ever wonder why we're here?

Not the whole god and destiny thing, but the choices leading up to events. The outcomes that follow. Or even the people you meet. Do you ever wonder why we're standing in the spot where in, or why for that matter? The events leading up to this point have been hazy for me, I don't know why i'm here or even how I got here. But I will find out, it doesn't matter how I have to do it.

Well maybe it does… anyway.

I am Nicholas Austin Faulth, and I don't remember why we're here.

Chapter 1

Do you ever feel like you have a massive hangover, but it's just the headache and not the vomiting? Well I do, and all of Memories but my name and age were gone. Or where there any. As I opened my eyes, my senses finally awoken, and the sound of talking was all I could hear. I shift in the bed I seemed to be laying in. how did I get here, where am I?

"Ah, he is finally awake!" a cheerful voice boomed over me, making my ears ring.

Why did he have to yell?

"Who are you? Where am I?" I demanded, though it probably didn't work the way I wanted it to. The man laughed shortly, but then got silent.

"You are at the Blue base at Blood Gulch outpost Alpha, and I am the Leader of this team, Captain Butch Flowers, and this is Church." he said pointing to the man next to him. He was wearing cobalt blue armor with a sniper rifle strapped to his back. And I finally looked back to Flowers. He seemed to be wearing teal/cyan/sea green (whatever the fuck it is) colored armor with a pistol on his hip.

"Why am I here?" I said still kinda tens.

"Well, you see you have been in a coma for about two weeks, but command decided to transfer you here as the inbetween of the Red and Blue soldiers in this canyon. And that means that you will be going back and forth between the bases every other day. So you are here today and tomorrow you will be with the Reds. see this as a deal between the army's, a peace offering in a way." Flowers stated, as Church just stood there. Not saying anything.

I just nodded and went with it. Then Church finally said something.

"Ok so it seems that the coma had caused some memory loss so i'm going to ask if you what you remember, ok" I just nod in response.

"Well, as of right now I only remember my name and age and rank."

"Well then introduce yourself!" Flowers buts in.

"Ok, Well i'm Nicholas Austen Faulth and i'm age 16, and i'm a corporal grade 1 I think?"

"Aren't you two young to be in the army?" Church questioned.

"I guess, but i'm sure I will be fine."

"Well then I'm leonard Church and i'm second in command here at Blue base."

"Ok."

"So if you need anything just come and ask me or Tucker. He is the one in the standard issue Blue. oh and don't worry, I know how you feel. Waking up from a coma and then pushed into chaos." and with that he left.

"Ok with that over, here is your armor, it was apparently the set you had before the coma. and for today you will be going in between the bases so you will get to know some people befor you start tomorrow."

"Well, ok then. So who do I talk to once I get to Red base?" I said as he placed down the armor. it was the same type of armor as Flowers and Church but it was a Maroon with cyan accents.

"You will have to talk to their commander named sarg. Who ironically is a sargent. And he will fill you in. well, have a nice day." and with that he left and I put on the armor and went to explore the base. After a good thirty minutes I found the bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen. And as I went to go into the hallway that connected to the Living room most likely to go to the barracks, A guy in standard blue armor started to call out to me.

I looked to him as he came closer. And then spoke.

"Hey your the new recruit Or whatever you do, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, i'm Nickolas Faulth, but i'm sure that i'm a corporal grade 1. though, it's nice to meet you. You must be Tucker right?"

"Yup, well.. Welcome to Blood Gulch."

"Thanks" and with that awkward encounter, I decided to check out the red base. Cuz why not?

So I stroll across the field to the only other building in sight. Once there I was greeted with a shotgun to the back of my head, first impressions were sooooo well thought out. "Who are you, and what are ya doing at Red base?" someone with a gruff voice with a southern accent said behind me.

"I'm Nickolas Faulth. And apparently I am the Hand out to both the Red and Blue army's, I go to one base one day and then the other base the other day."

"Oh you must be the new recruit! Well I'm Sarge, the commander of Blood Gulch outpost #1." he said as he put his gun down.

I turn around to see what he looked like, and like the other three people i've met, he had the same armor but it was basic red.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sargent Sarge, and I was told you would fill me in on the inner workings at Red base. And i'm sure i'm a corporal G1, not a recruit."

"Well, at Red base, you will take orders and do them." he said ignoring the last part,

"Well that seems-" I was then cutted of.

"Unlike that dame orange fella Grif, who can't take a order unless it's to sit around and eat a bag of chips."

"Well that seems easy."

"Well now let's introduce you to the other two at Red base. Also i've been meaning to ask you, how old are you son?"

"I'm 16, Sir."

"Well aren't you a young one, I thought the age to get into the military was 18!"

"Yeah, I have no idea why i'm in the army. Apparently I was in a coma for two weeks or so, and I don't really remember anything."

"Hm, maybe if I say a certain word, you will regain your memories?"

"I don't know sir. But it may be plausible."

"Men front and center on the double!" Sarge yelled.

"I came on the trippel Sir!" said a maroon soldier being followed by a orange one.

"Boys, this is corporal G1 Faulth and he will be working with him every other day, you got that?"

"Yes Sir!" the maroon one said while the orange on just shrugged.

And with that sarge left me with the other two.

"Well, i'm Richard Simmons, the only one that does work around here."

"Nice to meet you Simmons, well i'm Nickolas Faulth. And you must be Grif?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well Sarge was kinda talked bad about you out of nowhere."

"Typical Sarge, always trying to get me killed."

"Well anyway, welcome to Red base." Simmons said to me nicely.

I think I may have found a new friend at least. So they showed me around Red base till I had to go back to Blue base. That reminds me, where will I sleep at if I go to both bases? Well I guess I will ask flowers. And as I walk down the long cavern, I heard yelling.

"Get him on the stretcher!"

"He is already dead!"

"FUCK." and with that I was running.

I through of my helmet as I got to the two others.

"What happened!?" I yelled to the to the two Blue soldiers.

"Uuhh, well Flowers had a heart attack, and just died." Tucker said bluntly.

"Well shit!"

"Yeah tell me about it" Church sighed.

"Sooooo…. Who is in charge now?" I asked Church.

"Well the next highest rank is the one in charge, and that's you. But I don't know about the fact that you go in between bases."

"Well how about when i'm here, I command Blue base, and when i'm at Red base, you are in charge."

"Sounds like a plan… I guess." tucker said out of nowhere. I forgot that he was here.

"Now we need to deal with who is going to tell command that Flowers is dead." and with that they all started to look at me… well looks like I have to tell the news.

I sighed and then started to dial command. And after a copal of seconds Vic picked up.

"Command, come in Command, this is corporal grade 1 Falth at Blood Gulch outpost Alpha, I come in to report that Captain Butch Flowers is KIA, well, he died from a heart attack. But he is dead, we need a replacement soon, if practical." I stated confidently.

"Hey, its Vic, a replacement will come in seven days, hold out till then dudes."

"Roger that." and with that, the others just stared at me. Until one decided to speak.

"Wow, big words you said there…" Tucker was the first to comment.

"We're in the military, we should have a advanced vocabulary, or at least know basic word play"

"And didn't you lose all of your memories?" Tucker responded back.

"Ya, I-I did… well, it seems that most of my knowledge is there, i'd say college level probably?"

"Well anyway, we need to find Nick a place to sleep…" Church butted in.

"Well, lucky for you two, i'm going to be here tomorrow, so I can help out with anything that happens." I say with a smile.

And they just stared at me…. Did I say something wrong?

"Well, i'll just go…"

So, I just exited the room, it was awkward enough, and the thing was, they both had their helmets on, so I have no idea how they reacted. But they probably rolled their eyes… And now that I think about it… I left my helmet in there… so either go helmetless, or get it from the room… I think I rather go get it.

I stalk towards the room to hear the two blue soldiers talking, so I being the great person I am, I decided to eavesdrop.

"I can't believe we got a kid as a leader!"tucker exclaimed with frustration.

"Well, he's is way more qualified than I am."

"But your older, how dose a 16 year old become more qualified?!"

"Here, let me tell you something. Nick was transported to us by the Freelancers. I don't know why though."

And with that, I froze….


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading the first Chapter, I appreciate the Review as well, I'll try to add more character development. This chapter will give more of a background for Nick, and I hope you like it. Chapter 2

"Hello _ and welcome to project freelancer." said a man in grey.

"Who are you, where am I?"

"You are on the mother of inventions, _.. Or should I call you Nickolas Faulth? Well that doesn't matter for now. Your new name will be Agent Louisiana. And as for I? Well I am the director of Project Freelancer."

"How long have I been in cryosleep?"

"Forty-five Years."

"Oh."

"And know for some questions. How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Where were you born?"

"Reach"

He then looked at me in surprise, but just looked back at the clipboard.

"Who are your parents?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, we will take you to the armory to get you new armor."

"Has the others had _?"

"No, the suits we have crafted are for non _ people, and is twice as strong as the suit you are wearing."

"Really! That's so cool!"

As we walk into the armory, I see a blond male with gray and yellow striped armor on, well except the helmet. He looks towards me and suddenly said.

"Who is the newbie?"

"This is Louisiana. You new comrade."

"Whats with the old green armor? I thought that was out of style years ago?"

"I was put in Cryo sleep for 45 Years. I was one of the _"

"Oh really?! That's neat, how old are you?"  
"14"

"Wow you're younger than me. Im 18. I'm washington by the way but call me wash for short."

"Nice to meet you wash."

And at that moment the director butted in.

"Well, Louisiana, it's time to get you your new suit of armor." and with that he walked off towards one of the racks on the wall.

"Here is your amor. ODST to be exact."

I look at the blue and maroon armor in front of me. On the top of the helmet there were some designs etched into the metal with each section having its own pick of the two colours. And on the bottom jaw was fang like spikes sticking out and painted silver.

The rest of the armor just looked normal with bits of silver scattered around and the same coloring as the helmet.

"This looks so cool! Thank you director." I exclaimed with excitement.

He just nodded as I took of my helmet and shaked my head to get my mahogany colour hair out of my face and then continued to take of the suit. And put on the new one. It was lighter, flexible and fit well.

"Now that you are equipped with armor. I would like you to pick a weapon and then head to the mess hall with Washington."

"Yes sir!" and I ran of towards the weapons rack and grabbed a Pistol and a Binary Rifle and walked out to find Wash.

"There you are Wash. can you take me to the mess hall?"

"Yeah Louisiana. Follow me."

He took me out to the hall and started to walk in the opposite direction of where me and the director came from. I took off my helmet and looked around.

"So what are the others like?"

"Well they can be fun at times, but they are sirius when it comes to missions."

"Well who wouldn't? A mission can be life or death."

"Quite right, have you been on one before?"

"yeah, one. Before the we have on today came out."

"Cool! Well here we are."

We walked into a long room with tables lined across the room.

"Well who is this?" said a man in purple.

"Im Louisiana, the new agent. Nice to meet you."

"Well my name is North, the blond female over there is South, the blond man is York, and the redhead is Carolina."

"Well it's nice to meet you North." I said as I smiled at him.

"So who's shorty?" Asked South.

"This is Louisiana. The new Freelancer."

"Why does he get cooler armor?!" York yelled. I laugh a bit at that. My suite was pretty cool after all.

"Well what's your story?" Carolina asked.

"I am one of the original _ from forty-five years ago, I was Put into Cryosleep for reasons that I don't really know. But most likely to help protect something when the time comes. I was one of the top _"

"Wait, then do you know the _ _?"

"_ must have gotten to that rank after all hu?"

"So I'm guessing thats a yes?"

"Yeah"...

My vision started to cut out as the words started to sound like it was under water. I was being shaken awake from the feel of it. I open my eyes to see Church and Tucker kneeling next to me, Church being the only concerned one.

"oh come on Nick, wake up! You are now the only person I can stand in blue base!" Church said not noticing that I was awake.

"Come on! He hasn't been awake even a day and you already like him over me!"

"I'm up! Please stop shaking me…. And yelling.. My head hurts from sudden memories. " I say pitifully.

"oh thank god! I didn't want to call in that you were dead to." Tucker said sarcastically.

"good to know you care" I mimicked right back.

"what did you remember?" Church asked, he seems a bit aggravated.

"well, I was going to get my helmet when I heard you and Tucker talking. So I listened in for a moment, but then you said Freelancers and then everything turned black. I then got a memory of when I was apparently forced to join the Freelancers, after being in Cryosleep for 45 years, for reasons I don't know. But there was a lot of blank spaces left in my memory." I say as Tucker suddenly got really worried.

"How many years ago was this? And why were you in cryosleep?" Church asked curiously.

"Two mabey, I was 14 at the time, but I don't know if i was put back to sleep. The memory stopped when I met a bunch of the Freelancer and got this wicked suite if armor. I hope Flowers had it. As for the second question. No clue, there was certain things I couldn't hear."

"well, I think it's time for us to find you a place to sleep. Just follow me." that I did, and the moment my head hit the pillow, I passed out exhausted.


End file.
